FOOLISH CRUSH
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!/END] Baekhyun itu sinting. Kelakuannya tidak pernah ada yang benar dan selalu tampak konyol di mata teman-temannya. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, crushnya sejak kelas satu SMP. Kelakuan sinting itulah yang membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati ingin menonjok hidungnya. "Ya! Menjauh dariku, dasar sinting!" —Chanyeol. BL/CHANBAEK
1. CH 1

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun itu sinting. Kelakuannya tidak pernah ada yang benar dan selalu tampak konyol di mata teman-temannya. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, _crush_ nya sejak kelas satu SMP. Kelakuan sinting itulah yang membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati ingin menonjok hidungnya. "Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa setampan itu? Sialan!" –Baekhyun. "Ya! Menjauh dariku, dasar sinting!" –Chanyeol.

.

 **FOOLISH CRUSH**

.

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **E** XO

.

 **Baekhyunee :** _**'Selamat tidur, mimpi indah~'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan~'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah selesai?'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Aku tadi menyapamu. Kau tidak melihatku?'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Kau lebih suka strawberry atau vanilla?'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Kau putus? Hahaha. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Jangan lupa makan siangmu~'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Kau memiliki kekasih lagi? Daebak!'**_

Itu hanyalah beberapa pesan _chat_ yang dikirim Baekhyun pada pujaan hatinya. Yang terkadang di balas, kadang juga tidak. Ia tak pernah protes kalau pun tidak dibalas. Toh dia memang suka mengiriminya pesan. Baekhyun pikir itu romantis. Jadi, meskipun beberapa kali nomornya di blokir, ia tetap menemukan cara lain untuk mengirimi pesan manis itu untuk orang yang disukainya.

Ia bukannya naif. Bodoh? Mungkin sih, sedikit. Ia tahu betul kalau sosok yang disukainya tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Tapi masa bodoh. Memangnya cinta harus selalu di balas? Begini pun ia masih senang—

Chanyeol Park : _**'Berhenti menggangguku!'**_

—apalagi kalau pujaan hatinya tidak pernah lagi memblokir nomornya.

"HIYAAAA! LUHAN, DIA MEMBALASKUUUU!"

— **e)(o—**

" **Baek,** hoi! Mie hitammu mengembang—"

"Hei, Lu—" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi melihat Baekhyun berpangku tangan sembari menatap penuh kekaguman pada seseorang yang duduk di pojok kantin. "Bukankah Chanyeol terlihat tampan hari ini? Dia terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Oh coba lihat hidungnya yang mancung—" Helaan frustasi keluar dari belah bibir Luhan. Terlalu sering mendengar kalimat pemujaan Baekhyun pada sosok tinggi teman sekelas mereka. "Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa setampan itu? Sialan!"

Park Chanyeol, _taksiran_ Baekhyun sejak mereka kelas satu SMP. Anggap saja, _first love_ nya. Yang digilainya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun lamanya.

Awalnya sih Luhan menanggapinya dengan antusias. _Well_ , sahabatnya jatuh cinta. Ia senang mendengarnya. Tapi lama-lama, Luhan merasa frustasi juga. Bagaimana tidak? Jika biasanya orang yang jatuh cinta itu selalu _jaim_ , tapi Baekhyun justru berkelakuan konyol di depan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak menari bodoh di depan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu memenangkan sesuatu, memberikan sebuket bunga atau yang paling konyol adalah mencium Chanyeol pada saat upacara bendera saat kelas dua SMP dulu dan berakhir dengan keduanya berdiri di depan tiang berdera sampai jam istirahat.

Ketika Luhan memarahinya, bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru tersenyum lebar dan berkata— _Ah, ciuman pertamaku di dapatkan Chanyeol_.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Luhan frustasi adalah sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tak pernah bersikap baik pada sahabatnya, karena itulah Luhan tak pernah suka pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Dasar sinting!" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan.

Bukannya tidak ingin mendukung Baekhyun. Tapi, sahabatnya itu semakin hari semakin gila saja. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Ia tidak peduli jika kekasih-kekasih atau mungkin mantan kekasih Chanyeol mendatanginya dan memberikan tamparan keras di pipinya, menumpahkan jus di rambutnya atau bahkan membuatnya di hukum guru. Katanya sih— _Biar saja. Yang penting Chanyeol melihatku_.

"Ugh, gadis itu lagi." Baekhyun berdecih jijik. Luhan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah duduk di samping Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mana membuat asap keluar dari lubang telinga dan hidung sahabatnya. "Aku akan kesana—" Belum sempat Baekhyun beranjak, Luhan mencekal lengannya.

"Jangan bodoh."

"Aku hanya kesana untuk mencakar wajahnya dan akan selesai dalam lima menit."

"Tidak. Duduk." putus Luhan final. Sahabatnya cemberut dan akhirnya duduk di sampingnya lagi dengan _ogah-ogahan_. Pemuda manis itu mencampur aduk mienya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Pasti ia merajuk lagi, pikir Luhan. "Chanyeol tidak akan peduli bahkan jika kau mencekik kekasih barunya itu. Kau tidak lihat seringaiannya seminggu yang lalu? Ugh, menyebalkan. Jangan jadi idiot lagi di depannya, mengerti!" ancamnya layaknya seorang ibu. "Lagipula apa sih bagusnya si _playboy_ itu."

"Cerewet sekali." cibir Baekhyun. "Dari segi mana pun dia itu sempurna!" belanya. Matanya berbinar ketika menatap kearah Chanyeol. Seolah ada ribuan bintang tercipta di maniknya dan itu membuat Luhan mual.

"Terserah."

— **e)(o—**

" **Park** Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tak perlu menoleh hanya untuk menebak siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya sok akrab. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _cecunguk_ kecil yang membuntutinya sejak mereka masih ingusan. Dengan langkah ringan, ia melewati sosok itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ditariknya tali ranselnya dan mendengus ketika langkahnya disamai oleh kaki pendek pemuda manis itu. "Pulang bareng ya?"

"…."

"Tidakkah kau pikir tugas Pak Kim tadi terlalu susah?"

"…."

"Chanyeol, aku ingin _ice cream_! Ayo mampir ke kedai depan sekolah?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun cemberut. Namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Dengan kurang ajar ia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu terkesiap dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik keadaan sekitar dan melihat banyak pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desisnya tidak terima. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun hanya _nyengir_.

"Memberimu hadiah." jawabnya sembari menggedik bahu. "Ayo temani aku~" rengeknya dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun sedikit melompat lalu membentangkan tangannya di depan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda tinggi itu. Menatapnya dengan wajah semelas mungkin.

"Chanyeol, _please_ ~"

"Menyingkir dariku!"

Bibir Baekhyun kembali melengkung ke bawah. Lengannya jatuh dengan tak bersemangat. Chanyeol memilih untuk menyingkir segera mungkin dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Namun, langkahnya semakin melambat ketika tak ada langkah lain menyamainya. Kemana si _cecunguk_ itu?

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa makan siang!" teriak pemuda manis itu tanpa tahu malu. Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh sekolah menatap mereka. Ia ingin pindah sekolah saja rasanya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Chanyeol** melempar ranselnya di lantai sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang kesayangannya dengan wajah terbenam di atas bantal. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan tetapi ia merasa begitu lelah. Hampir saja ia menutup mata sebelum akhirnya suara _chat_ masuk membuatnya tersentak. Dengan wajah malas ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan meraih tasnya malas-malasan. Awalnya ia mengira itu pesan dari kekasihnya, namun nyatanya itu pesan dari _cecunguk_ kecil sialan itu.

Baekhyunee : _**'Apa kau sudah sampai?'**_

Bunyinya.

"Ash, dia benar-benar—" dengan penuh penghayatan, ia menekan-nekan tombol untuk membalas pesan itu. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti tengah membunuh seseorang. Ia lelah, sekarang ditambah rasa kesal. Ia mengetik beberapa kalimat umpatan namun menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan kalimat lain. Beberapa kali ia melakukan itu hingga akhirnya ia menekan tanda _send_ setelah memastikan kalimatnya akan cukup menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Park : _**'Hm'**_

Ya, hanya dua huruf itu yang ia kirim.

Baekhyunee : _**'Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan siang~'**_

Chanyeol Park : _**'Cerewet!'**_

Baekhyunee : _**'Perhatian sekali~'**_

"Hah? Dasar sinting!" umpatnya sebelum membalas pesanku penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol Park : _**'Thefck?!'**_

Baekhyunee : _ **(**_ _read)_

Chanyeol menunggu selama beberapa menit namun Baekhyun hanya membaca pesannya tanpa ada balasan. Menggerutu dalam hati, kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya, tersentak oleh rasa malu. Merasa konyol karena menunggu balasan _cecunguk_ sialan itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dengan rasa kesal yang ia tak mengerti.

— **e)(o—**

 **Pagi** berlalu seperti biasa dan jam istirahat pun terasa datang lebih awal. Jeritan siswi perempuan karena ulah jahil tangan siswa disana, suara perut kelaparan, suara kaki berlarian di lorong, dan gelak tawa tidak jelas memenuhi lorong sekolah. Diantara kumpulan siswa-siswi itu, tersembunyi sosok Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya tengah bergandengan tangan menuju kantin. Seperti umumnya, makan bersama. Beberapa menatap mereka iri, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol itu terkenal sangat manis pada kekasihnya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menjadi _playboy_?

Chanyeol bukannya _playboy_. Hanya saja, beberapa mantan kekasihnya tidak tahan akan ulah Baekhyun. Dan sikap Chanyeol yang membiarkan tingkah Baekhyun itu, membuat mantan-mantannya semakin frustasi dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jadi, intinya, Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah _playboy_. Julukan _playboy_ hanya _tersemat_ secara tidak sengaja dan merambat hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau ada waktu siang ini?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada les bahasa inggris sepulang sekolah, Chan." jawab gadis itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut kecoklatannya dengan gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan itu. Terasa… membosankan.

— **e)(o—**

" **Mereka** masih bersama!" Baekhyun menusuk dagingnya dengan garpu. Tusukan yang begitu keras, seolah meretakkan piringnya sekaligus. Matanya berkilat ketika melihat Chanyeol memasuki kantin bersama kekasihnya. Bibirnya terkulum ke dalam dengan wajah yang memerah. Luhan mendengus melihatnya. "Kupikir gadis itu melihatnya, ketika aku mencium Chanyeol!"

"Kau menciumnya lagi?!" Luhan menepuk dahinya. "Baek, berhenti menjadi konyol!"

"Bukan salahku." ujarnya tidak terima. "Gadis itu merebut Chanyeolku!"

"Chanyeol yang tidak mau melihatmu!"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya! Jangan membuat dirimu makin terlihat bodoh!" Tatapan berkilat Baekhyun meredup. "Bukannya aku tak mau mendukungmu, Baek. Tapi ini sudah empat tahun. Kau terlihat makin menyedihkan sekarang!" Nafas Luhan terdengar berantakan. Meluapkan emosi benar-benar membuang tenaga. Namun, akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari ucapan kasarnya. Tiba-tiba tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah. Mata rusanya menatap Baekhyun takut-takut dan menemukan wajah pemuda manis itu begitu datar. Matanya kosong tanpa emosi. Menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun marah. Tapi tak pernah ia melihat tatapan kosong seperti itu.

Ekspresi itu bertahan selama semenit, sebelum bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulum senyuman.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri.

"Kenyangnyaaa~ aku akan kembali ke kelas duluan! Habiskan semua makananmu, Luhan!" Baekhyun benar-benar pergi setelahnya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Ia kehilangan selera makan. Larut dalam penyesalan. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya, tetapi ia menyampaikannya terlalu kasar. Meskipun sahabatnya itu bertingkah biasa, Baekhyun pasti tersakiti oleh kata-katanya.

"Maaf—" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

— **e)(o—**

 **Selama** ini, Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ia adalah seekor kutu.

Tapi ia baik-baik saja.

Selama Chanyeol tidak jauh darinya, itu sudah cukup.

Jika orang pikir ia tidak lelah, maka mereka salah. Wajah ceria yang selalu ia tunjukkan hanyalah topeng belaka. Terkadang, senyumnya mengandung ribuan kesedihan tanpa ada yang menyadari. Bahkan sahabat dekatnya sekalipun. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang akan menunjukkan kesusahannya pada orang lain. Ia tak suka dianggap lemah, apalagi dikasihani. Lagipula setelah menangis beberapa saat, ia akan merasa lega dan melupakannya secepat mungkin.

Seperti saat ini, duduk diatas closet sembari memeluk lututnya. Lengannya berkali-kali mengusap mata basahnya. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menyembunyikan suaranya. Selalu seperti ini. Bersembunyi ketika ia merasa lelah oleh perasaannya. Menangis sebanyak yang ia mampu hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Mungkin kali ini lebih banyak, namun ia pastikan Luhan tidak akan menyadarinya. Ia tak mau Luhan merasa bersalah.

Sadar diri, Luhan hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

Lagipula ucapan Luhan meskipun pedas adalah sebuah kebenaran yang selalu ia coba hindari.

"Haaah, bodoh!" ia mengusap lelehan di pipinya kembali. "Kenapa tidak mau berhenti sih!" gerutunya dengan terisak-isak.

Tak lama setelah, terdengar langkah kaki memasuki toilet.

"Hei, Yeol!"

Yeol?

Chanyeol?

Gawat!

Baekhyun menutup rapat mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Suara Jongin bergema di dalam kamar mandi itu dan langkah kaki terdengar memasuki toilet. Ia yakin itu Chanyeol dan temannya, Jongin. Anak kelas sebelah yang katanya _naksir_ berat dengan salah satu anak dari kelas favorit, Do Kyungsoo-Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau terlihat sibuk beberapa hari ini. Sok sekali."

"Kau tahu sendiri kekasihku tidak suka ditinggal." Chanyeol membalas dengan nada malas. "Aku bosan dengan hubunganku." Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika mendengarnya. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, ia senang kalau-kalau Chanyeol putus lagi. Terdengar jahat memang. Tapi, siapa peduli. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah cemburu ketika si Byun itu menggangguku. Bukankah membosankan?" —kenapa ia disebut-sebut?

"Kau ini! Kenapa tidak kencan saja dengan si Byun Baekhyun itu."

Ada tawa remeh keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, Baekhyun seolah bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. _Feeling_ mungkin.

"Jangan bercanda. Si konyol itu?"

"Kenapa? Dia cukup manis menurutku?"

"Lebih baik aku _jomblo_ seumur hidup daripada kencan dengannya."

Tangan yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut, terkulai begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Pernyataan Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mengalun bersamaan dengan jarum di dalamnya. Masuk dan menusukinya hingga ke dalam hatinya. Mendengarnya langsung, rasanya begitu buruk.

Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Karma masih berlaku, _man_!" Jongin seolah tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Tapi kulihat kau tak pernah menolak kehadirannya."

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Aku kasihan padanya."

 _Deg._

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. Namun… airmatanya tumpah semakin banyak.

Ah, Luhan benar.

Chanyeol saja bilang begitu.

Punggungnya bersandar pada closet dan bahunya turun dengan rasa lelah. Mendengarkan setiap untaian kalimat Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menusuk. Ia tak ingin menjadi lebih bodoh dengan keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi, ia memilih di dalam, bersembunyi dan menyakiti dirinya lebih banyak lagi.

— **e)(o—**

 **Terdengar** gerutuan kesal dari bibir Chanyeol maupun Jongin kala keduanya hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak hanya mereka saja sebenarnya, banyak murid yang juga melakukannya. Ada yang kembali ke gedung kelas mereka, namun ada juga yang memilih untuk nekat pulang. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ketika rasa lelah menguasai dan mereka justru terjebak di sekolah karena hujan turun secara mendadak.

"Kenapa disaat aku sangat merindukan masakan ibuku?!" kesal Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol di sampingnya tampak berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya, acuh pada ucapan temannya. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya telah pulang, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. "Hei, Chanyeol- _ah_!" Kepala Chanyeol menoleh cepat. "Menerobos hujan sampai halte bus? Bagaimana?" Kemudian dibalas gelengan pelan.

"Aku benci basah."

Jongin berdecak.

"Dasar manja."

"Hei!"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan. Aku benar-benar lapar dan mengantuk." Pemuda berkulit tan itu menepuk lengan temannya sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi dengan ransel yang menutupi pucuk kepalanya –walau sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya sih. Setidaknya kepalanya tidak basah.

Tinggalah Chanyeol sendirian disana. Menatap rintik hujan tanpa minat.

Beberapa murid yang berada disana mulai menghilang satu persatu. Mungkin karena matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka tak ingin tinggal lebih lama di gedung sekolah. Chanyeol mengumpat kala matanya menangkap satu-satunya murid yang berdiri di sampingnya telah menghilang bersama temannya yang lain dengan berbagi payung.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu dengan sia-sia, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk nekat menerobos hujan. Namun sebelum sempat ia melakukannya, seseorang menangkap tangannya dan memberikannya payung berwarna biru muda –yang telah terbuka, kemudian seseorang itu berlari menerobos hujan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"H-Hei!" Chanyeol memanggil sembari menatap punggung seseorang bertubuh mungil itu –dengan _hoodie_ berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berlari diantara derasnya hujan kemudian menghilang pula dibalik gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol menatap payung ditangannya kemudian menghela nafas. "Dasar Baekhyun sialan!" gerutunya. Namun tersenyum ketika melihat payung ditangannya. Merasa senang tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	2. FC 2 END

.

 **FOOLISH CRUSH**

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Chanyeol** menatapi ponsel ditangannya sembari menghembuskan nafas berulang kali. Ingin sekali rasanya menghubungi si pendek itu untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih, namun gengsi rasanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun selama mereka saling mengenal, ia menghubungi si pendek itu lebih dulu. Ketika ia telah mengetikkan beberapa kata, maka ia akan menghapusnya lagi. Kemudian mengunci ponselnya dan membukanya lagi untuk mengetikkan kata-kata lain dan berakhir di tombol _delete_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" Berulang kali jarinya hendak menyentuh tombol hijau pada kontak Baekhyun, namun diurungkannya. "Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia tidak pernah absen menggangguku."

Matanya melirik kearah payung biru yang terlipat rapi di atas mejanya. Bibirnya cemberut tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun.

Bagaimana dia mengambarkannya?

Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang begitu gigih untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Bahkan ketika ribuan kalimat umpatan, buruk, dan kasar ia lontarkan beberapa kali, anak itu hanya akan tersenyum lebar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat air mata singgah di pipinya. Ia sampai berpikir bahwa itu tidak memiliki emosi apapun selain kebahagiaan.

Atau memang karena dia pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya?

Entahlah.

Alasan mengapa ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan kehadiran Baekhyun disekitarnya adalah karena euphoria anak itu begitu membangkitkan energi positif baginya. Bak suplemen atau vitamin. Baekhyun itu sebenarnya candu.

Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu.

"…."

"Kenapa jadi memikirkan si pendek itu. Sialan!"

Kemudian ia lempar _handphone_ malang itu dan membalikkan badannya, menumpu sebelah sisi wajahnya pada bantal.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

— **e)(o—**

 _ **Tuk!**_

"Aww!" Baekhyun meringis pelan ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh sesuatu yang berat. Dengan ekspresi kekesalan, ia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat demi melihat pelaku pemukulan sebelum akhirnya umpatan yang akan dilontarkannya tertelan kembali. Wajah kesal itu langsung sumringah seketika. "Chanyeol- _ah_!" karena sosok yang memukulnya adalah gebetan empat tahunnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, sampai membuat Chanyeol takut karena Baekhyun lebih mirip joker sekarang.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, cebol! Mengerikan!"

Namun, senyumnya justru semakin lebar.

"Hehe."

"Nah." Sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru langit terulur di depan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengusak-usak hidungnya yang memang terasa gatal sejak ia bangun tidur. Sebuah keajaiban ia tidak demam, mungkin hanya sedikit pusing tapi ia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Senyuman bunga-bunga masih tergaris di bibirnya ketika ia menerima payung kesayangannya. "Terima kasih." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Hm." Ia mengangguk. "Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Keduanya berjalan bersama tanpa sadar. Menimbulkan banyak tanya pada beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Seharusnya aku tidur nyenyak kalau aku tidak memimpikanmu! Sial."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika serangkaian kalimat manis itu tanpa sadar diucapkan oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Kau…. memimpikanku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah. Merasa bodoh karena membuka kartu as pada Baekhyun. Skor satu-nol untuk mereka pada pagi ini. Dengan ekspresi gugup ia mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan bocah mungil yang meneriakkan namanya dengan girang dan secerah bunga matahari.

"Selamat belajar, Park Chanyeol!"

Bodohnya mereka lupa kalau sekelas.

— **e)(o—**

 **Guru** biologi tampak sibuk menjelaskan tentang sistem percernaan manusia sementara murid-muridnya justru bergelut dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Hanya ada sekitar… dua orang saja yang mendengarkan sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi yang digilai Baekhyun sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu sibuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya dengan _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya sejak satu jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Sementara Baekhyun…

Anak itu sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dari bangku paling belakang. Menatap Chanyeol dengan binar penuh kekaguman. Yang menurut sahabatnya, Luhan, justru tampak mengerikan.

"Wajah Chanyeol bisa-bisa berlubang hanya karena tatapanmu itu, Byun Baekhyun." bisik Luhan sarkastis.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Sehun tidak setampan dia."

"Yang benar saja—" Luhan memandangnya ngeri. "Sehun seribu kali lebih baik daripada Park Chanyeol."

"Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak cedal."

" _Theheck_ , Byun?!"

"Tuan Luhan, apa anda bosan dengan kelas saya?" ucapan Guru Biologi langsung saja membuat keduanya tersentak. Luhan membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa bisa menjawab, sementara Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura membaca buku biologi yang penuh dengan coretan _stickman_. "Tuan Luhan dan Tuan Byun, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya."

"Kenapa saya juga, Pak?"

"Karena bapak tahu betul kalau kau itu sumber masalahnya."

Baekhyun cemberut. Refleks, matanya langsung menatap ke bangku Chanyeol dan pemuda itu tertawa nista diatas penderitaannya. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk. Hari yang buruk. Kedua sahabat itupun keluar dari kelas dengan lengan saling senggol. Berusaha mencapai pintu kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Ck, dasar cebol."

"Jangan terlalu lama menatap Baekhyun. Ada istilah berbunyi _jatuh cinta itu dari_ _mata turun ke hati_."

"Omong kosong apa itu?!"

"Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim, silahkan keluar menyusul Tuan Lu dan Tuan Byun."

"!?"

— **e)(o—**

" **Park** Chanyeol, kira-kira menurutmu, ada berapa banyak jerawat di wajah pacarmu itu?" Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan ketika Baekhyun mengekorinya seperti anak ayam. Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka ada Jongin dan Luhan yang memutuskan untuk kabur ke kantin mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. "Dokter kesehatan bilang kalau wanita lebih sering berjerawat daripada lelaki. Mereka cenderung lebih mudah stress. Ya! Jangan menyakiti kekasihmu atau jerawatnya akan berpindah ke wajahmu!"

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Berjerawat atau tidak, dia itu pacarku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Baekhyun cemberut, namun lagi-lagi ia menanyakan hal-hal konyol lain yang membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati. Keduanya tampak bersikukuh dengan jawaban masing-masing tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Oh, oh. Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun mengontrol Chanyeol." celetuk Jongin tanpa disadari oleh dua orang yang tengah digosipi. Luhan menatap kedua teman sekelasnya itu tanpa minat. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol, oke? "Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati karena tidak bisa memenangkan argumen mereka. Haha." Tertawa oleh pernyataannya sendiri dan tersedak liur lima detik kemudian.

"…"

"Ya! Luhan- _ah_! Tidakkah menurutmu hubungan mereka itu _cute_? Seperti virus _love-hate_?"

"Akan kupastikan Baekhyun mendapat _taksiran_ baru."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Jangan gila, Jongin." Bola mata Luhan berotasi dengan malasnya. "Aku tidak mau membiarkan _puppy_ kesayanganku tergila-gila pada makhluk tak punya hati seperti Chanyeol. Hah. Dia pikir rasa suka selama bertahun-tahun dengan penolakan berkali-kali itu tidak sakit? Lebih baik Baekhyun berkencan dengan Kris Wu atau Kim Jisoo atau senior keren yang lainnya. Park Chanyeol itu _nothing_."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Menurutku mereka itu _cute_."

"…."

"Park Chanyeol, kau makan _jjajangmyeon_ saja sepertiku~"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sepiring berdua? Itu pasti romantis."

"Jangan bicara denganku!"

"Tapi kau membalas ucapanku, Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Aku tidak! Aku hanya sedang menolakmu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Hentikan! Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku?!"

"…."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Mereka itu _cute_ ~" Seharusnya Luhan tahu kalau Jongin itu sama gilanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Dasar payah.

— **e)(o—**

" **Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **!"**

Suara lembut seorang gadis mengiterupsi pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengenai mie hitam yang dipesannya. Ekspresi kekesalan Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi cerah ketika menemukan gadis berambut coklat itu melambai kearahnya. Dengan langkah ringan dan wajah secerah bunga matahari, gadis cantik itu menghampiri meja keempat anak adam itu dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian berada di kantin?" Suara cerianya kembali mengalun.

Mengundang decihan Baekhyun karena merasa iri dengan suara lembut yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Kami dikeluarkan dari kelas." Jongin menjawab dan wajah gadis itu berubah mendung.

"Kalian ini!" Lalu wajahnya mengarah pada dimensi lain, menunduk kecil pada Luhan yang bersikap _cuek_ dan Baekhyun yang wajahnya tertekuk sejak tadi. "Hallo, Luhan- _ssi_. Hai, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Keduanya membalas dengan senyuman paksa. Mengerti akan suasana canggung itu, Chanyeol segera merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan diluar?"

"Ah," Senyum cerah gadis itu kembali terlukis. "Aku telah menyelesaikan tes harianku lebih awal, jadi aku boleh istirahat terlebih dulu. Aku pikir aku akan bosan sendirian, ternyata kalian disini. Ditambah Baekhyun- _ssi_ dan Luhan- _ssi_ jadi semakin ramai. Ah! Bukankah ini juga pertama kalinya kita duduk bersama, iyakan Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

"Hn." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. "Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan jelas dan ternyata wajahmu mulus tanpa jerawat. Tepat seperti kata Chanyeol. Aww!" Chanyeol menginjak kakinya pada ucapan terakhirnya. Mata sipitnya melotot protes namun dibalas pelototan oleh pujaan hatinya. Menghela nafas, ia akhirnya memilih mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya juga membela diri.

"Chanyeol, aku akan memesan dulu."

Belum sempat gadis itu beranjak, Chanyeol langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya. Hal tersebut tak luput dari mata Baekhyun dan ia hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak, tidak!" Ia menginterupsi. "Aku ingin memesan minum, jadi sekalian saja. Kau mau makan apa? Sama dengan kami?" Dan setelah anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih menjadi balasan untuknya, ia pun segera melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan semua hal yang membuat _mood_ nya memburuk. Yah, mungkin hanya untuk lima menit ke depan.

— **e)(o—**

 **Sekolah** terasa lebih membosankan pada jam istirahat kedua. Banyak anak yang memilih tidur di kelas ketimbang pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan. Di jam-jam seperti ini, Chanyeol akan memilih lapangan basket untuk bergabung dengan Jongin dan Sehun –anak kelas sebelah– bertanding melawan Luhan dan kawan-kawannya seperti biasa. Tapi, sore ini ia lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi ruang musik. Tempat ternyaman kedua setelah lapangan basket.

Semakin dekat langkahnya menuju ruang musik, semakin terdengar suara denting piano dari dalam sana. Nada yang dihasilkan begitu lembut, kuat, dan menyentuh. Seolah-olah ada emosi yang tertuang di dalamnya. Mendengarnya saja, ia sudah terkagum-kagum. Awalnya, ia berpikir kalau ada kelas musik dari kelas lain. Namun, keheningan dari sana membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin suara itu dibuat oleh seseorang atau beberapa orang yang singgah ke ruang tersebut sebelum dia.

Ia memilih untuk mengintip.

Dan terbelalak ketika menemukan figur familiar di dalam sana. Terlihat jelas dari samping. Samar oleh bias cahaya mentari sore. Membuatnya tampak seperti lukisan nyata.

Byun Baekhyun.

Ekspresi serius yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Indah, penuh emosi terpendam, dan membius. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun dan piano adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Jemari yang terkenal akan keindahannya itu seolah menyatu dengan tuts-tuts piano yang sama panjangnya. Membaur bersama hitam putih itu, membentuk nada-nada luar biasa. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Nada penuh kesedihan.

Menyayat secara perlahan.

Terasa aneh dan mengganjal.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisiknya perlahan. Menatap lurus, berusaha mencari celah agar matanya dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Seperti bukan dia…" Dentingan piano itu indah, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol tak sanggup mendengarnya lebih lama. Kakinya secara perlahan mundur, menjauh dari ruangan sepi itu. Mungkin, sebaiknya ia memang bergabung dengan Jongin di lapangan basket.

— **e)(o—**

" **Hoi!"** Luhan menoleh lalu melambai dengan ceria ketika sahabat sehidup sematinya, Baekhyun, menapaki lapangan basket tempat ia dan teman-temannya tengah bermain. Tak hanya pemuda itu yang menoleh, mata kawan-kawannya pun ikut mencermati bagaimana anjing kecil itu tengah berlarian kearah mereka. Tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Aww!" Yang kemudian tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia meringis ketika teman-temannya tertawa oleh tingkahnya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Aku ingin ikut bertanding."

" _Why_? Tidak biasanya." Luhan mengernyit heran.

" _Mood_ ku sedang jelek."

"Ya, Byunbaek! Memangnya kau bisa bersedih juga?" Anjing kecil itu berdecih, namun tak mempermalahkan ucapan kurang ajar Jongdae. Ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang saat itu memang tengah memegang bola basket. Menatapnya dengan senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat pemuda tinggi itu terkesima untuk beberapa detik, hingga tak menyadari tangan nakal Baekhyun sudah merambat kearah bolanya dan merebutnya secepat kilat. "Ayo mulai!" teriaknya keras yang akhirnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Duh, sial!"

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

"HAHAAA—" Permainan serius tadi berubah menjadi lebih _hidup_ ketika Baekhyun ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Kecurangan bukan lagi hal yang menyebalkan, tetapi menjadi guyonan lucu ketika anak anjing itu yang melakukannya. Suasana menjadi lebih ceria, terlepas dari panasnya udara dan langit yang mulai mendung. Hawa seperti ini, pasti akan segera turun hujan.

"YAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI MEMAINKAN BOKONGMU DI DEPAN WAJAHKU!" Jongdae berteriak nyaring, menggetarkan indera siapapun. Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun justru semakin bermain-main yang mana membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggeram kesal. Anak itu benar-benar konyol dan membuatnya bertambah kesal saja. Jika teringat Baekhyun ketika di ruang musik tadi, dia benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"BAEKHYUN, BERHENTI MEREBUT BOLA SEPERTI ITU!" Teriakan Jongin menyusul kemudian. Luhan tertawa tanpa henti, kemudian menerima lemparan bola dari sahabatnya dan menggiringnya kearah lawan. Skor yang didapatkan lebih unggul karena permainan bar-bar Luhan dan timnya ditambah kecurangan lucu yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menginterupsi mereka, karena mereka bermain dan bersenang-senang. Bukan pertandingan yang sebenarnya.

"BAEKHYUN, BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!" Kali ini, teriakan Chanyeol membuat seluruh mata menatap kearah dua manusia yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang cute.

"HAHAAA—"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan terus berpura-pura. Memasang wajah ceria khas anak-anak, membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati padanya dan menjadi si permen kapas yang lembut dan manis. Seseorang yang sebenarnya telah menempati hati Chanyeol tanpa disadari pemiliknya.

— **e)(o—**

" **Haaah,** ada apa dengan bulan ini? Aku benci hujan."

"Aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tidak suka pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Hoodie putih dengan payung biru ditangannya, Byun Baekhyun. Anak itu menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar konyolnya. Hanya ada kilat menghiasi langit yang mendung. Untung saja tidak ada suara petir karena Chanyeol amat membencinya. Suara Baekhyun saja sudah sekeras petir.

"Sana pulang, anak kecil pasti dicari ibunya!" usirnya dengan tangan yang mendorong-dorong udara. Si mungil berdecak kesal namun tidak menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Tidak, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak jago berbohong." Chanyeol memilih diam. Karena sedikit banyak pertanyaan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Ia memang 'sedikit' mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun setelah kejadian dimana ia memergoki anak itu tengah bermain piano dengan dramatis. "Chanyeol- _ah_!" Chanyeol enggan menatapnya namun bergumam sebagai balasan untuk panggilan lembut Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa gatal, lalu meninggalkan sedikit jejak merah di jemarinya yang kemudian disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar tanpa ada yang tahu.

"…."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." Pernyataan itu telah didengar Chanyeol berulang kali, namun nada yang digunakan Baekhyun kali ini membuat hatinya terketuk. "Aku sangat… sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku… tahu."

Chanyeol tahu, seharusnya itu tidak memberikan jawaban itu. Karena itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Mata bertemu mata. Chanyeol menatap wajah putih pucat Baekhyun dengan seksama. Mengamati seseorang yang selama ini memujanya. Baekhyun begitu indah jika boleh jujur. Ketulusannya tercetak jelas di binar matanya yang cantik. Seorang pemuda gigih yang tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan ketika dia lelah. "Kau tahu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu." Kemudian anak itu pergi, berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamati punggung mungilnya yang semakin lama semakin kecil, tertelan oleh jarak yang menyesakkan.

"Aku… juga." bisiknya selirih desiran angin.

— **e)(o—**

 **Keesokan** harinya, suasana kelas tiba-tiba suram. Terlebih Luhan yang tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Chanyeol, dengan gerakan kaku meletakkan ranselnya perlahan, menatap wajah-wajah dikelasnya. Semua tampak sama hanya lebih terlihat tenang. Bangku yang biasa diisi oleh si berisik Baekhyun tampak kosong. Mungkin anak itu sedang berada di kantin atau entahlah. Ia tak mau tahu. Tapi, ia tak memungkiri bahwa perasaannya begitu mengganjal sejak kemarin.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun?" suara seorang gadis menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun langsung terdengar. Sontak membuat kepala Chanyeol ikut menoleh kearah bangku Luhan. "Seharusnya dia mengucapkan satu patah kata untuk kita sebelum pergi. Jujur saja, meskipun berisik Baekhyun itu teman yang menyenangkan."

Apa?

Pergi?

Dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan Chanyeol bergegas ke bangku Luhan dan menarik lengan anak itu hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tersentak ketika melihat buliran di balik kelopak Luhan, ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Baekhyun… kemana Byun Baekhyun?" desisnya mendesak.

Mata Luhan semakin meredup.

"Dia… pergi."

"Pergi? Apa maksudnya dengan pergi?"

Tak ada jawaban selain bibir bergetar di wajah Luhan. Pemuda manis itu mengabaikan pertanyaan dan justru menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya dan menangis tersedu. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh atensi kelas jatuh pada mereka. Sementara gadis yang bertanya tadi berusaha menenangkan Luhan, Chanyeol membeku. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Hal yang mungkin tak ia inginkan.

Chanyeol mundur perlahan, rasanya begitu sesak tanpa ia tahu alasannya.

"Kembali pada tempat kalian masing-masing!" Interupsi dari arah pintu membuat seluruh kelas kembali tenang, menyisakan isakan Luhan dan helaan nafas dari wali kelas mereka. Chanyeol, dengan terpaksa kembali ke bangkunya. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasaran yang membuat dadanya seolah terhimpit. "Seperti yang kalian dengar pagi ini…" Wali kelasnya memulai. Suaranya tampak sedih dan guratan disekitar matanya menunjukkan emosi yang begitu mendalam. "Baekhyun mengalami gejala awal leukimia dan mengalami pingsan tadi malam."

 _Deg._

Leu— apa?

"Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Kanada untuk berobat sekaligus pindah kesana. Karena itulah ia tidak sempat berpamitan pada kalian—" Suara wali kelasnya seolah lenyap secara perlahan. Desir angin masuk melalui inderanya, menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Langit berubah mendung seketika, membawa bau tanah masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Hujan di pagi hari, menandakan awal yang buruk. Ia kini merasakannya. Remasan di jantungnya dan tekanan di dadanya. Semua bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dibalik tawa dan senyuman kekanakan itu. Mengapa ia menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri? Apa dilihatnya kemarin bukanlah sebuah ilusi? Itulah keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyunnya…. Bagaimana mungkin…

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Ia bahkan belum mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau selama ini dia tidak benar-benar membencinya. Mata peri Chanyeol menatap laci mejanya dengan padangan kosong. Menatap payung biru muda yang tertidur di dalam sana. Byun Baekhyun pasti pelakunya. Dia pasti meletakkan payung itu agar Chanyeol tidak perlu kehujanan lagi. Dia selalu melakukannya. Setiap saat anak itu selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bodoh." lirihnya. Tak mampu membendung liquid di balik kelopaknya. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama hari ini…" bisiknya pada payung yang bisu dan tersenyum kecut.

Lalu, kepada siapa ia harus mengembalikan payung itu?

 **.**

" **End—"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Hi there! No A/N today. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews for me.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


End file.
